Cloudburst
by lilabut
Summary: Jacob and Bella Oneshots. Story # 7: Pink If it had not been such a stupid, immature idea I would have been delighted by the electric, glowing smile on jacob s face - the unflinching penetration of light and warmth...
1. Moonlight

This is going to be a series of short stories about Bella and Jacob. I have 100 words and I am going to write a story for each word, always short ones between 100 and 400 words. I am from Germany, so I hope my English isn´t too bad, I tried my best.

I own nothing, everything belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.

This is the first story and the word on which this story is based is "**sleep**" and it´s written from Jacob´s POV.

I really hope you enjoy it.

**Rating: T**

**Romance**

* * *

**Moonlight**

We sleep, but the loom of life never stops, and the pattern which was weaving when the sun went down is weaving when it comes up in the morning.

_- Henry Ward Beecher -_

Her pale skin glows in the bright moonlight, shining through the open window. She looks like marble and still, so incredibly fragile. She is peaceful, quiet and serene, but I can still see the pain frozen on her face, in her every breath and motion. She sighs softly and my heart beats faster.

I am tired, exhausted, but I don´t want to go to sleep. If I could, I'd never fall asleep again. Watching Bella, so deeply asleep and for once, at peace, before the sun rises, along with her aches, I just couldn't miss a second of this.

How can a person be so beautiful, so innocent and perfect?

Her eyes are closed and I could spent my hours counting every single lash framing them, touching her cheeks, still blushed from the cold wind outside and my warming hands, running my fingers through her smooth, dark hair, whispering into her ear, finally telling her how I feel.

From time to time her body slightly moves and I adjust without thinking about it.

I resist the urge to wrap my arms around her tiny body, keeping her warm and safe. It would be wrong. She needs time and someone by her side whom she can trust, someone who loves her. I could wait. If only she felt safe with me.

Slowly I reach out my hand and gently brush my finger over her temple.

I would wait for her to wake up, to love me, to be whole again…

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think about this...


	2. Our Melody

I am from Germany, so I hope my English isn´t too bad, I tried my best.

I own nothing, everything belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.

The word for the second story was "**Dancing**" and the story is written from Bellas POV.

I really hope you enjoy it.

**Rating: K**

**Romance, Friendship**

**

* * *

**

**Our Melody**

The dancer's body is simply the luminous manifestation of the soul.

_- Isadora Duncan -_

I was leaning against a counter in Jacobs garage, listening to the raindrops falling to the ground outside.

I hummed a quiet, calm melody and watched Jacob fixing my bike. Again. I was just a hopeless case.

Recalling today's trip to the cliffs, the melody, my melody, got quicker, more alive and my feet started to move.

The rain had come suddenly, surprising Jake and me. As usual. It had been quite a sunny day until we reached a path close to the cliffs. Then the sky had turned dark grey and Jake, always worried about my health, had urged us to drive back to his house. Though I was disappointed, I couldn't deny that I was cold and the thought of another pair of drenched clothes convinced me.

So, rain came quicker than we'd thought and so we drove back on muddy roads, which was clearly too much for me. More than once I made contact with the grounds. And each time Jake leaped off his bike, lifting me up and asking me if I were alright. I was, but eventually the bike wasn't.

"Bella, what is going on?"

Jakes rough voice brought me back to reality. I hadn't realized my voice getting louder, the melody becoming more vivid and cheery.

My cheeks blushed and I couldn't stop myself from grinning when I saw Jakes featherbrained expression. I didn't stop humming either.

For a second, nothing happened. Than Jake mirrored my grin and started to hum with me. The same melody. Though it was my very own. He knew it. How was a miracle to me.

His smile grew wider and he slowly moved towards me, swinging his huge body with our personal song.

He was just as incapable of dancing as I was and he looked ridiculous. I burst into laughter, my knees giving in. Slowly, I sank to the cold ground, but before I even reached it, two strong arms wrapped around my waist. Jake pulled me back on my feet and I lifted my head to look into his eyes, feeling light hearted when I saw his smile.

He sank his own head and rested his cheek on the top of my head, humming into my ear. The melody was slower again and Jacob gently swayed me in his arms, his fingers drawing smooth circles on my back.

"Jake…"

He never answered me, instead he pulled me away from him, taking my hands in his own, suddenly spinning me around.

When we faced each other again, I didn't move, neither did he. But he was still humming, looking deep into my eyes.

I pulled my left hand out of Jakes and instead laid it against his neck, kindly stroking his russet skin.

"Bella…"

I smiled, joining his humming again.

My head fell against his bare chest, feeling his heartbeat and I closed my eyes. We continued to move to the raindrops and our very own melody…

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think...


	3. Listen to your Heart

I own nothing, everything belongs to the incredible Stephenie Meyer.

The word for this story was "**Surrender**" and it is written from Bellas POV.

I really hope you will enjoy it.

**Rating: T**

**Romance**

* * *

**Listen to your Heart**

Sometimes what seems like surrender isn't surrender at all. It's about what's going on in our hearts. About seeing clearly the way life is and accepting it and being true to it, whatever the pain, because the pain of not being true to it is far, far greater.

_- Nicholas Evans, The Horse Whisperer -_

" Why don´t you just do it?"

"Jacob… stop. I really don´t want to discuss this again."

" Well, I do."

"I don´t care."

"You do. Stop lying."

"Really. Why do we have to talk about this over and over?"

"Because it matters to me."

"Yeah, very convincing argumentation, Jake."

"What do you want me to say, then?"

"I thought I'd already said that: Nothing!"

"Bells.."

"No. Please, don´t make this even harder than it already is."

"I don´t understand you. You want to. I know that."

"Don´t think you know what is on my mind!"

"I do, though. Right?"

This was hopeless. He knew me way too good.

"Well, I don´t think that _wanting_ is really our problem."

"So, you do want to?"

I hesitated. Should I really admit it? The again, he knew already. This had only been a rhetorical question.

"Yes. I do."

He tried to hide his smile. I could see it.

"Well, then why don´t you just try? Just once."

"We can't, Jake. I don´t want to hurt you."

"Stop to doubt yourself, Bells."

"I can't help it."

"Well, I can."

He stepped closer to me, pressing me against the closed door of his old Rabbit.

His warmth made me dizzy and I tried to escape him, but he caught my wrists with his massive hands, the burning touch melting me. Soothing me.

"Jake, please… don´t."

"Just listen to your heart."

He lowered his head toward my face and I felt his warm breath on my skin. It sent shivers down my spine and I could feel my knees weaken.

"Bella.. I won't do anything you don´t want me to do. You know that, right?"

My voice seemed to be trapped inside my throat and so I simply nodded. Jacobs head still moved toward me, slow and carefully.

"So, what do you say?"

His fingers loosened their hold on my wrists and moved up my arms, like feathers, causing goose bumps to cover my skin.

I looked into Jacobs eyes. And in that moment, I finally surrendered.

"Jake…"

"Yeah?"

"Do it. Please."

Not a second passed and his soft lips brushed over my own, barely touching them. Their heat overwhelmed me and I sighed, holding onto his arms which he know wrapped around my waist.

Why did I wait for so long?

What had I been waiting for?

Jacob leaned away from me again, looking into my eyes.

And then I did the only thing on my mind.

I smiled.

* * *

**I wrote this in like 15 minutes and I don´t know if I like it or not.... well, I thought I should post it anyways.**

**I will try to write an M-rated story next time, but that kinda scares me and I can´t promise anything. There WILL definitley be some M-rated stories. I just don´t know when. **

**Please review and tell me what you liked or also what you didn´t like so I know how to improve my writing.**


	4. Fur Ball

**So, this is not the M-rated story I wanted to write, but I wrote this in class and I felt slightly uncomfortable with writing "naughty stories" with my religion teacher standing next to me ;-)**

I own nothing, everything belongs to the incredible Stephenie Meyer.

The word for this story was "**Dogs**" and it is written from Bellas POV.

I really hope you will enjoy it.

**Rating: T**

**Romance, Humor  
**

**

* * *

Fur Ball**

He is your friend, your partner, your defender, your dog. You are his life, his love, his leader. He will be yours, faithful and true, to the last beat of his heart. You owe it to him to be worthy of such devotion.

_- Anon -_

"Jake, he's so adorable."

I kneeled on the wet sand, my jeans drenched, salty outlines forming odd patterns in the thick material.

The small bundle of fur and ears in front of me had rested its pads on my thigh, his tail wagging.

Quil had found him, abandoned, all alone in an empty alleyway in Port Angeles and he had discovered his motherly side. Now he was the proud daddy of the cutest puppy I had ever seen.

Jacob had taken me to the beach today, better to say the wind had blown me down here, to introduce me to the latest "pack member".

Quil was absolutely in love with the still nameless cutie, happy to have found something to entertain Claire, but still, his responsibility was slightly immature from time to time. As soon as Jacob and I had arrived, he suddenly needed to go in order to tell Seth something about this night's patrols, leaving an enthusiastic me and a rather annoyed Jacob as babysitters.

Jacob now stood next to me, his arms crossed in front of his broad chest, his feet sinking deep into the sand, due to the massive amounts of muscles forming his body.

The cold wind was freezing me, Jacob not even looking like he realized it´s bothering force.

"Don´t you think he looks a bit too…furry?"

"Look who's talking!"

I let my fingers run through the thick fur behind the puppies huge ears, looking up to see Jacob grinning down at me.

"Hey, that's mean. I thought you like my hair more when it ´s longer."

I flashed a smile at him, not seeing his massive human form but rather the russet-coloured wolf towering over me, no threat in his eyes, instead a soft, caring warmth.

"Well, yes. But he is so much cuter than you."

The little fur ball pressed his tiny head into my stomach, warming me a little.

"Never intended to be ´cute´. After all, I am not a puppy. Don´t compare me to him."

"Oh, did I hurt your pride?"

I looked up again, seeing the grimace on Jacobs face.

"Pff…"

Jacob turned his head away from me, pursing his lips, looking like a little schoolgirl trapped in the body of a bodybuilder.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing and that caught "little fur balls" attention. He tipped his nose at my thigh and I smiled at him.

"Look, the monstrous dog is jealous of you."

"I am not jealous!"

I answered him without taking my eyes off my new best friend.

"Yes you are. Just look at his eyes. He smiles at me. Don´t you think he loves me?"

"Who wouldn't?"

All humour vanished and the smile on my face turned into a pained grimace as I turned around to throw Jacob a warning glance.

He tried to escape my gaze by staring at the sand around his feet, muttering a low "Sorry."

I suddenly felt a pressure against my chest, pushing me down to the damp ground.

A shriek escaped me and I flung my arms behind myself, landing on my hands,

"He loves you a but too much, he?"

Jacob was laughing again and it didn't take me long to join him.

----------

Quil released us from our duty only minutes later, picking "little fur ball" up as if he were a toy, pinning him against his chest.

He left to visit Claire, for she was supposed to finally pick out a name and so Jacob and I were left alone on First Beach.

I heaved myself up on my feet when my eyes met Jacob's. He was still faking a schoolgirl-expression, looking hilariously funny.

Now that I was standing, I felt the drenched material at my knees and so I bent down, trying to rub away the salty patterns without success.

"I want my own puppy. He is just too cute."

I was just about to get up again, realizing it was no use to try to rub the salt away, when two warm arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me up and against a wall of flesh and muscles.

Jacob rested his chin on my shoulder, his mouth only inches away from my ear.

"I could help with that."

Feeling uncomfortable in this situation I tried not to sound to rejecting.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Jacob lay his hands on my stomach and I could not deny how much I enjoyed the warmth running trough my body.

"Well, you called me a dog, right?"  
Slowly the information sank in and I opened my mouth, looking for words. At the same time I struggled in Jacobs arms, which was useless, concerning how mich stronger he was.

"Argh, Jake. You can be such a pervert sometimes. So immature. And let go of me!"

I raised my voice, trying to sound authoritarian.

"You just said you want a puppy. Charlie wouldn't mind. He loves me."

Jacob chuckled and I could feel his immensely hot breath against the sensitive skin at my ear and neck.

A shiver ran down my spine, nothing to do with the cold wind. I had my struggles to keep my voice straight.

"Stop joking, Jake. It´s not funny."

"Was never supposed to be. I just try to give you what you want."

He sounded more serious now and that brought my anger back into my mind.

"Who are you to tell me what I want?"

"I just know it."

His fingers started to move on my stomach, drawing random patterns, causing another shiver to run trough my body.

"And you think it´s you I want?"

"No."

"So you understand what I want? A little cutie like him?"

"No."

"Stop that!"

"What?"

"Not answering me."

Every single breath he took, every inch his fingers moved – it all made my mind spin around as if I were drunk. I lost control over my mind.

"I do answer you."

"No!"

"Ha, look who's talking now."

"I hate you sometimes. And would you finally let – go –of –me !"

I pronounced every word with a punch on Jacobs arms, struggling in his grip and he finally withdrew his arms around me, still not moving.

I turned around and shot an angry glance at him, feeling like a child due to the fact that I had to look up so high to meet his eyes.

He was smiling slightly.

"So.. when you say you hate me _sometimes_, what do you do the rest of the time?"

I hesitated, thinking of something to say.

"Adoring puppies!"

"Since you called me ´dog´…"

There was a slight chance in his voice and the smile on his face was fading.

"You know I didn't mean it like that."

"Sure."

Jacob turned his face away from mine, now looking completely serious. I felt guilt inside of me, overshadowing my anger.

"Oh, come on!

This time he didn't even answer. Instead he turned his back to me, facing the ocean, again crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Don´t tell me I offended you!"

Again, there was no reaction.

"Jake?"

I hated to hurt him, knowing I already did by just being his ´friend´. But this here, I could change.

I approached him from behind, slow and hesitant. When I stood directly behind him, his warmth sinking into my every pore, I wrapped my arms around his stomach and lay my chest against his back.

"I´m sorry."

My breathing was slow and steady and I felt more than comfortable now. But he still had not been answering me.

"Jake?"

And then I almost jumped out of my skin, my heart skipping a beat.

Suddenly, without any warning, Jacob started to bark. He imitated something which was probably supposed to be a high pitched puppy-bark, but his deep voice made it sound rather threatening, although in a funny way.

I loosened my hold around him and stepped in front of his, facing him.

"What? Jake stop that!"

The only answer I got was a huge grin on his face while he continued to bark.

"Jake! This is embarrassing!"

He stopped now, looking down at me.

"Do you see anybody else here?"

Even though I knew the answer I let my eyes wander over the empty beach.

"No."

"So where is the problem?"

"You're barking! You're not a –"

"Dog? I thought I was…."

"I already apologized."

I was getting angrier again. He was driving me crazy.

"And I think I might forgive you."

Within a second he had closed the distance between us and caught me in a tight embrace, his hands resting on my lower back.

"So, no more `puppy-discussion`?"

He chuckled.

"No, I don´t think so."

"Good."

Forgetting all my doubts I let myself fall into the embrace, wrapping my arms around Jacobs stomach once again, resting my cheek against his chest.

"I have one question, Bella."

I muttered a `yes` into the skin of his chest, too lazy and comfortable to move.

"Don´t dogs lick their owners faces a lot?"

* * *

**So, please tell me what you think about this ;-)**


	5. Another Definition

**So, this finally is the promised lemon. It took me a while to write this and it was extremely hard. I did write lemons in German, but it was quite a challenge to write one in English.  
**

I own nothing, everything belongs to the incredible Stephenie Meyer.

The word for this story was "**Anger**" and it is written from Bellas POV.

I really hope you will enjoy it.

**Rating: M  
**

**Romance**

**

* * *

Another Definition**

If you hate a person, you hate something in him that is part of yourself. What isn't part of ourselves doesn't disturb us.

_- Hermann Hesse -_

„Jacob Black! Let go of me!"

My voice was high-pitched and sharp, a reflection of pure anger and hate pulsing through my veins, making my blood boil and my limbs tremble.

"Jacob!"

I had no chance at all, ensnared as I was, hold tight by Jacobs massive arms, pressed against the insanely hot side of his stomach. In a pathetic attempt to free myself I tried to push Jacob away from me, struggling in his grip as he pulled me through the staring crowd of people. All their eyes seemed to pierce into my every pore and the unfamiliar anger inside me reached new heights. This was certainly not the way I had wanted my night to end. This so far amazing night.

"Jacob!"

Pretending to not have heard me, he dragged me toward the back door of the old warehouse, speeding up with every step he took. This caused me to trip over my feet several times, still there was no way to fall down since I was pressed so tightly against his huge body.

Aggression now reached my fingers and I pierced my nails deep into Jacobs forearm with all the force I could gather, knowing it would not bother him at all.

Instead he continued to ignore me and when we reached the doors, he kicked it open with his bare foot, stepping outside into a dark side street.

Cold wind blew against my sweat-covered face when he dragged me through the doorframe and kicked it closed behind him again. I felt my hair stick against my forehead and cheeks, my body still trembling violently.

"Jacob Black! Let – go – of – me!"

Pronouncing every word with a punch in Jacobs stomach, he finally loosened his hold on me.

"Stop that Bella, before you hurt yourself," he said with a steady voice, but I could very clearly define the slight tremble in it, the way his fingers were shaking almost unrecognisable. This was dangerous. I knew that. Still that was no valid reason for me to stop. Never before had I felt so angry.

"What the hell were you thinking? Why are you doing this?"

I was still yelling at him, seeing no reason to lower my voice. He deserved this.

"Same question," he answered with more anger in his own voice now, staring down at me, his hands still wrapped around my wrists. The darkness made it almost impossible for me to see properly, but one thing I did realize was the deep black in his eyes, the piercing anger in them. A mirror of my own, I supposed.

"I was having fun. So who do you think you are to just appear out of nowhere and play daddy?"

"I think your definition of fun has slightly changed over the past hours. That was not ´fun´, Bella."

"Yes it was. So let go of me. I want to go back."

Even before my feet had the chance to move an inch Jacob pushed me against the brick wall behind me, holding my wrists next to my heaving chest.

"STOP!"

"You are not going back there. I'll take you home. So stop fighting."

For a few seconds I hesitated, considering my chances and the danger erupting from Jacob. A danger I had never really consciously thought about before.

He was always my _sun_ and my friend, never a threat to my eyes. But he was. No matter what, his self-control was just as fragile as my bones compared to his.

Then again, my own safety was unimportant to me. He would not hurt me.

"You are neither my brother nor my father Jacob. So stop acting as though you were."

"That´s not what I'm doing."

"Then what is that?"

"I'm just trying to save you."

"From what? Having fun? I thought you wanted me to be happy again."

I could clearly feel Jacobs hand trembling over my skin when he took a deep breath, still towering over me, holding me close against the cold wall.

"Bella, not like this!"

"What?"

"You weren´t having fun in there. You were getting yourself into something you would have regretted later. This is not YOU Bella. So don´t pretend anything. I know you better."

"You think way too much of yourself, Jacob. Don´t you think I deserve to let go and have fun, no matter how? Or do you want me to stay broken so you can continue to fix me and play the tragic hero?"

The sarcasm in my voice was killing and I felt Jacobs grip tighten, burning my skin.

"Don´t say that Bella," he said with pain in his voice, pain I could not care about at the moment.

"You just try to bind me to you. You try to be so mature and caring and everything. Well, do you know that you don´t understand anything? How could you.."

Silence.

The only thing I heard was the rapid beating of my heart, my and Jacobs heavy breathing and the muted echoes of music from the old building next to us.

"I guess I can not blame you for that. Since your drunk. And that's why I'll take you home now. Charlie will be very pleased indeed. And maybe you think about what you just said tomorrow. You won't ever have to see me again if that's what you wish."

I had expected pain or at least a hint of it in his voice, but there was nothing. Instead it was calm and even, the trembling slightly fading. And it made me even angrier.

"That would be fine with me. But you will not take me home. You're not responsible for me. No need to pretend then anymore. I hate you. Let go of me. Or I'll call for help"

"You don´t think anybody would hear you, do you?"

He was right, though I would never admitted that. I looked up into his face, only vaguely recognizable in the dark and my heartbeat was suddenly increasing speed.

For a heartbeat nothing happened. My breathing stopped and so did my heart, time was over, everything that WAS were Jacobs eyes, only a mere hand away from me, piercing into my own eyes, full of pain and anger.

He was a good liar in the dark. His eyes betrayed him, though.

Then, before I even realized my own decision, I crushed my lips on his. Fire crawled through my veins, making me boil, stars appearing behind my closed eyelids and the heat of Jacobs soft lips burned my lips, dry from the awful air in the old ware house.

The only thing I could possibly image to be similar to what I felt at that moment was to be struck by lightning. Never before had such electricity been running through me, switching off my brain and making my body feel like a weapon to me, something which belonged to someone else or was out of my control.

A second passed, a second in which Jacob was stiff and taken aback by my action.

But then the electricity in me took control over him as well and I moaned when he started to kiss me back with more passion than I had ever thought possible. His lips moved feverishly against my own, the friction even increasing the intense heat between us.

Jacobs fingers, still wrapped around my wrists, grabbed brutally tight when I traced his bottom lip with my tongue, begging him for entrance. He did not just grant it, he answered with such force that my load moan got lost in his mouth, mixing with his hot breath. The scent of wood and damp forests filled my mouth when his own tongue plunged into me, making my knees feel like jelly.

All of a sudden, my hands were free and I felt their former chains, burning hot, on my waist, pushing me closer against the wall.

The bricks hurt my back but I didn't care, didn't even really feel the pain at all. All I felt and saw and heard was Jacob, Jacobs tongue dancing with mine, our breathing heavy and loud, his soft lips roughly brushing over my own, his hands grabbing my waist.

Desperately trying to hold on to something I put my arms around Jacobs neck, pulling him closer to me. He took that as a hint and I suddenly felt the ground leaving underneath my feet and before I understood what had happened I was pinned against the wall by Jacobs body, the heat overwhelming me.

I ripped my lips away from Jacobs and moaned louder than before, wrapping my legs around his waist. The moment I felt his own need for me through his jeans against my core Jacobs hands grabbed my wrists once again, pinning my arms above my head and lowering his head to my neck.

My eyes rolled back into my head when his tongue drew small circles on my pulse point, my whole body trembling with desire and need.

This was going way too slow so I decided to take the lead. I tightened my legs around Jacobs waist and grounded my hips against his erection. Both of us moaned at the sensation and Jacob released my hands again while his lips found mine.

As our tongues continued their dance I stroked my hands over Jacobs bare chest, feeling every muscle twitch underneath my touch. Jacob mirrored my actions and a low scream escaped my mouth, muffled by Jacobs mouth, when his hands cupped my breasts, gently massaging them. A shiver ran down my spine, apart from all the killing heat surrounding us.

With all the force I had I parted our lips, tracing Jacobs lips with my tongue before kissing his jaw, grinding my hips against his once again. The incredible pleasure running through my body took control over me and my hands moved lower, tracing the outline of Jacobs jeans.

While I placed kisses all over Jacobs shoulder I quickly opened his belt, moaning loudly when Jacobs hand moved underneath my shirt, cupping my breasts again.

I closed my eyes, concentrating on the overwhelming amount of sensations running through my body when I felt Jacobs hot breath against my neck and his hands slowly retreated from my breasts, causing me to whimper about the loss of contact.

He chuckled slightly and I felt it through his chest. About to say something for the first time, the words were stuck in my throat when Jacobs hands moved underneath my skirt and up my thighs, setting my skin on fire.

I threw my head into my neck and my nails pierced into the muscles of Jacobs abdomen, before I pulled his jeans and boxers down, helping myself with my feet.

Jacobs groaned and pushed himself further against the wall, trapping me in his heat. He caught the waistband of my panties and ripped it apart, letting it fall to the ground. I put my arms around his neck again, catching his lips in another breathtaking kiss, his tongue invading my mouth with even more passion than before. My legs wrapped tighter around his waist and when his tip touched my entrance, we both groaned into each others mouths.

There was no way back now and stopping was the last thing on my mind.

Jacob grabbed my hips in his huge hands and entered me in one thrust, pushing me up the wall and breaking my barrier.

My lips left his immediately and I screamed, piercing my fingernails into his skin once again and my legs hurt because of the force with which I pressed them against Jacob. The agonizing pain mixed with otherworldly pleasure was too much for me. And I wanted more.

I moved my hips forward, taking Jacob even deeper, both of us groaning loudly as he caught my lips again, gently biting my bottom lips while he withdrew himself only to thrust back in with even more force than before.

My shirt had moved up a little and the bare skin of my back shoved against the bricks, causing me to scream again while I met Jacobs hard and swift thrusts.

His mouth was on my neck and, sucking the sensitive skin and drawing lines with his teeth, his force never faded.

My own hands moved into his black, smooth hair and when his next thrust pushed me up the wall even farther I pulled at it, pushing my hips forward, taking him in even deeper.

I lowered my head into the crook of Jacobs neck, pulling him closer to me while we met each other thrust by thrust.

My legs felt numb, the muscles burning, sweat ran down my forehead and the stinging pain in my back got worse, still I didn't want him to stop.

We both groaned each time we met and I scratched my nails over Jacobs broad back while his left hand moved from my hip under my shirt where he cupped my breast again.

Suddenly I felt my stomach twist and it felt as if something grew inside it, hot and breathtaking, making me grind my hips harder against Jacobs, both of us screaming in pleasure.

When Jacobs hand moved underneath my bra und stroked his fingers over my bare nipple, the knot in my stomach loosened and fire ran through my veins, burning my blood, making my heart beat twice the pace it had before. I felt myself tighten around Jacob and before my surely deafening scream would betray us, I sank my teeth into Jacobs shoulder, muffling it, my fingers desperately trying to hold on to him while my legs caged him deep inside me.

My whole body shivered and the sweat on my skin burned me like lava, adrenaline shooting through me and I felt strong and weak at the same time.

Jacobs reaction to my own height was just as intense. His whole body trembled, though this time it was not the wolf trying to break free but something else, something even stronger than the animal inside him.

His thrusts did not stop, instead they became even harder and faster as he tried to live every second of our intoxication.

The wolf inside him did not hide entirely though, Jacobs groans resembled an animal more than a human and when I felt my muscles relax and Jacob slowing down, I took my teeth away from his hot, salty flesh, lying my cheek against his shoulder instead.

Two more slow strokes was all it took for Jacob to be spent and he stood still, holding me against his brutally heaving chest. Our rapid heartbeats melted into one as they were so close to each other.

This was heaven and hell. We were two different pieces of the same thing, so very different and still so equal at this very moment.

It was violent tenderness and I never felt more alive.

No mistake. Just something that happened. Happened and remained.

* * *

**I will probably turn this into a short story with a few chapters since I have a lot more ideas to continue it.**

**Please tell me if you like it or not, since I tried my best and have no idea if it turned out well. **


	6. Worth A Try

**I wrote this today when I sat on our porch and the wheather here was just incredible. So I thought I should capture this.... I wish I would have been Bella ;-)  
**

I own nothing, everything belongs to the incredible Stephenie Meyer.

The word for this story was "**Sunshine**" and it is written from Bellas POV.

I really hope you will enjoy it.

**Rating: K  
**

**Romance**

**

* * *

Worth A Try**

Far away there in the sunshine are my highest aspirations. I may not reach them, but I can look up and see their beauty, believe in them, and try to follow where they lead.

_- Louisa May Alcott -_

Lazy days are mostly the ones which have the greatest effect on us in the end. They are not planned, none of these days which seem to be wasted the moment you open your eyes in the morning, wishing for tomorrow before today has even started.

Lazy days are what makes life real. No effort, no hard working, not a single bill of money can ever be the essence of living. Work, school, duties – all are parts of life, necessary, hated and loved, something you get used to, blame and accuse, search the non-existing sense in and still need to live.

They are always there, cover the true sense and value of life underneath them. But if you learn to let go, just for a short while, you will see. See how beautiful life can be, how precious and worth living.

It can be a spectacular sunrise for which you slow down your car on the way to work although you are already late, a soft kiss in which you get lost, forgetting everything around you, tears you cry because the bitter sweetness of life takes control.

Or it can be what I felt in that moment. Nothing.

Neither pain nor joy nor pleasure, no fun or anger. Nothing.

I was free. Free from the chains of my emotions and for the first time in a long time I started to think about the beauty of life again instead of its darkness and pain. I saw it differently now.

Depression or the wish to die had never been in my head before I met _him_. And after that I had been seeking for death in the desperate attempt to keep the unconditional love I had been so addicted to forever. Once that chance had been taken from me I lost all rational sense for the value of my life.

No matter what state I had been in, never had I appreciated life as much as I did in this moment, sitting on Charlie's porch, leaning against the balustrade.

The sun, barely ever breaking free from the prison of clouds here, warmed my exposed and pale skin, my sleeves rolled up to my elbows and I let my senses work without disturbing them. Birds singing, the cool wind comforting instead of bothering, the taste of warmth and summer in my mouth, sinking deep into my body with every single breath of fresh air which invaded my throat.

My body was immobile as if I were dead. But instead I felt more alive than ever. This was the way life is supposed to be. Calm and beautiful. Pleasant instead of hard.

Easy.

Today was one of those easy days. Not because it was Saturday, no work for school on my schedule, the house clean, the fridge stocked, a day off at Newton's. It was because I felt that I had all I needed here to feel the way I did.

I realized how effortless it can be to live. It only takes the willpower to keep your heart beating and the strength to breath.

Why did humans turn it into such a challenge?

I was deep in my thoughts when the sun was suddenly gone. The heat on my skin disappeared, still the warmth surrounding me was still there. A second passed and before I could force myself to open my eyes the sun was back, her brilliant rays burning my skin in such a comfortable way, causing no pain considering its massive amount of force and strength.

Maybe a cloud had blocked my pleasure. I smiled slightly as I imagined a puffy, perfectly white cloud all alone at the blue sky. Nothing about it was actually funny but I felt as though I should smile.

Another second passed and I understood the cloud-issue.

The cloud was Jacob.

His rough voice broke the silence around me and my eyes shot open in shock.

"What's so funny?"

He was sitting next to me, his long legs hanging off the stairs and a bright smile on his face. _His_ smile.

My heartbeat returned to normal pace and I returned Jacob's smile. And how I loved his smile, almost as bright as the sun with which I always compared him.

The moment my eyes were fully aware of him, his russet skin, his shining black hair, the way his face moved as his lips formed his smile, every muscle of his bare chest – I felt something.

There was more in my reach than I had thought a few moment ago. The completeness I had felt had not been as perfect as my brain had told me. One thing had been missing and only now did I realize what.

My newfound joy in life had opened the eyes on my heart which had been closed for way too long.

Jacob moved his lips in order to speak but I wanted no words to disturb my peace. So, as quickly as my weak reactions allowed me, I reached out my hand and laid my index finger on his soft lips which were just as insanely warm as the rest of his body.

The smile on his face faded and an expression of question and surprise took its place. Usually I never let things go this far as far as it went with body contact. Everything part from Jacob's traditional bear hugs and platonic touches was something I avoided. Not because I didn't want to but because I was afraid to send him false signals. Signals which now didn't seem so false after all.

O looked deep into Jacob's eyes, for the first time seeing a touch of green in them, something which my distant behaviour had prevented me to realize before and I slightly shook my head.

Not one second did I hesitate to dare my next move and so I felt completely und unconditionally comfortable when I moved closer towards Jacob and rested my head on his shoulder.

My eyelids closed again and the heat of Jacob's body burned me even more than the sun at the sky.

I withdrew my finger from his lips and rested my hand on his chest instead, right above his heart which beat faster than it should have.

Neither of us moved and time passed around us, moving and changing everything surrounding us.

We remained.

Our breathing was concurrent, the beats of our hearts turning into a melody of joy and fairness.

Ages seemed to pass before Jacob moved slightly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and it felt as if lava ran over my skin wherever his fingers touched me.

It was a shy attempt of him, one of many he had made over the past months. But finally I felt strong enough not to reject him again.

Slowly, careful not to act too rapidly, I stroked my hand up his chest, feeling Jacob's rough skin underneath my fingers as I let them wander up to his neck. Repeating this with my other hand I held on tightly around Jacob's neck as I pulled my body up.

He understood. As usual.

Careful and surely with shock in his eyes Jacob lifted me into his lap and now I rested my entire torso against Jacob's, who's arms were still wrapped around me.

And I felt home.

It was hard to tear my head away from his chest again but with all my willpower I managed to open my eyes and face Jacob again.

Just as expected shock, in a positive way, and also joy were marked on his face.

But something very different reflected from his eyes and it caused me to shiver even though I was everything but cold.

Maybe, after all, this was worth a try.

The endless tenderness in Jacob's eyes, the smooth touch of his hands, the way his lips slightly formed a smile at the corners of his mouth – it took the decision from me, leaving me with no choice.

Very slowly and carefully I moved my head closer to his, feeling his hot breath on my face as we were only inches apart.

I lifted my chin slightly and laid my lips on the tip of Jacob's nose, gently pressing them against his skin.

It was shy and innocent, but I knew how much it meant for Jacob and as I withdrew my head he smiled.

And without any fears or doubts I smiled back, tracing my fingers over his cheeks as time continued to pass around us.

The sun would eventually set but we would still be here, burning just as bright, glowing more and more with every passing second as my determination would grow to give Jacob a chance.

There was nothing to loose but everything to win.

Maybe life really has to be a challenge, exhausting and full of struggles. But it is worth it in the end, if only you had a single moment of eternity like I had right now in Jacob's loving arms.

* * *

**Tell me what you think ;-)**

**For anyone who´s interested, I posted the last oneshot **_Another Definition_** as the first chapter for the story I have planned about it. Check it out if you want to know what will happen after Jake and Bella´s _incident_ in the alleyway ;-)**


	7. Pink

Took me like forever to update. I´m really sorry.

But here we go with a new chapter and a new word.

The word was **Pink** and this is written from Bella´s POV.

**Rating: K**

**Humour, Romance**

* * *

**Pink**

or

**How Jacob Taught Bella To be A Girl**

***************

We do not stop playing because we grow old.  
We grow old because we stop playing.

**Anon**

"Jacob Black, this is by far the most ridiculous idea you ever had. And believe me since I can judge that better than you: you had a lot of ridiculous ideas. But this a new height."

"Hey, this is hardly fair, Bells. I'm just trying to help here."

We stood there, almost 7 feet apart, facing each other; my face blank for the most part for my wrinkled forehead, my hands locked at my waist while Jacob had that boyish grin etched onto his so un-boyish features, his eyes beaming with anticipation and excitement.

"Your definition of help is as odd as those thorny, gaudy see-things you have all over your bathroom windowsill."

"It´s sea urchins, Bella. And I told you like five-thousand times that my sisters used to amass them when they were little. And they do look nice on that windowsill. I really don´t know what it is you don´t like about them."

"They scare the hell out of me every time I use your bathroom. It´s like they are about to jump at me and shred me to pieces any minute. And _I_ don´t get what your attempt on help should be worth."

"Well, I assumed that since you feel offended by Embry´s… "fear" I should do something against it. Help him overcome his fear so you don´t feel offended by it anymore."

"And you plan on accomplishing that with… nail polish?"

"Bella… you told me that you feel offended by what Embry said –"

"I never said it like that!"

"But you feel like it nevertheless, don´t you? And I hate it when you feel bad, especially since this is about me and it was my buddy who made you feel that way."

Never ever would I admit that he was right. Never. But of course, as always, he was one hundred percent right.

I felt so childish and pathetic about that truth that I would rather decorate my entire house with those ugly… _sea urchins _than admitting that Embry Call had offended me by saying that he was afraid I might be a rival for him when it came to Jake's _best buddy_ because I was so un-girlish and slack.

He had meant it in a funny way, giving me a pat on the shoulder after saying it. I knew that. But it had hit me far below the belt.

I was never really that kind of girl – the kind who cares much about looks and being appreciated for exactly that. Never, especially with Jacob, had it felt necessary for me to prove me being female. Maybe it was safe to say that I took it for granted that everyone around me percepted me as such.

So being in a competition for _best buddy_ seemed like a hit in the face with a brick – or one of those sea urchins.

But I would never, ever admit that.

"Jake, you seriously should stop thinking."

"Maybe. Maybe not. So, wanna get started?"

If it had not been such a stupid, immature idea I would have been delighted by the electric, glowing smile on Jacob's face – the unflinching penetration of light and warmth.

Instead, I groaned. _Loudly_. Too loud.

"Maybe you should work on that, too. I don´t think that Embry considers that sound girly."

"You know, maybe you missed it but I don´t think I really ever indented to impress _Embry_."

"_I_ wouldn't like that, either. But come on – it'll be fun."

And then he had me. Like a mouse that a cat has by the tail. All of a sudden my anger was flushed away, the power of his smile, his anticipation, his warmth finally succeeding in seducing me.

Surrendering I rolled my eyes in a last attempt to maintain my dignity before Jacob grinned even more, resembling a lunatic now, and caught my arm to drag me to the couch.

With a thud I fell into the cushions and eyed Jacob who was still towering over me, his eyebrows close together – a fake expression of reflectiveness.

"Trying to gain some extra years with that look, Jake?"

He pouted his lips at me, making him look so much younger for a second before he crushed his massive body into the cushions next to me, the impact almost making me jump from the couch as if it was an oversized clip.

"Give me your hand."

I sighed as I watched Jacob pull out a small bottle from the back pocket of his cut-off jeans, quickly opening the closure which looked as strange as every time his big hands delicately worked with diminutive items.

"Pink? Come on, Jake."

"No backing out now, Bells."

He grabbed my right hand gently, resting it on top of his own, the heat a pleasant contrast to my ice-cold fingers, still tumid and puckered from the almost freezing water in the sink.

With a sudden look of professionalism on his face Jacob slowly began to paint my short fingernails with the deep, bright pink colour, the acid smell burning my nose.

I admired how accurate he worked and doubted that even Jessica Stanley was able to paint her nails that perfectly. Not a single drop of nail polish missed my nail, nothing smearing on the soft skin around it.

"Do I get anything in return for having to walk around like Barbie?"

My voice was surprisingly low and husky, my eyes focused intensely on the slow work Jacob's hand performed.

He chuckled softly.

"Maybe Embry will imprint on you. Than he can be your Ken."

For a second it was absolutely mute in the room, the only sound I could hear my own calm breathing. And then we simultaneously broke into laughter at the mental image of Embry and me, dressed up as Barbie and Ken in front of a flashy rosy house, shallow white-teethed smiles on our flawless faces.

"Hey, hold still or I'll ruin it."

"Oh, I doubt you would," I said, trying to regain my composure. "You are doing an excellent job."

"Well, just one of my many talents."

He lifted his chin slightly, his eyes meeting mine. For a second I considered my chances and then I decided to shamelessly take advantage of his player-behaviour. He deserved that, after all.

As fast as my weak senses allowed me I grabbed the filigree brush covered in the sticky nail polish from Jacob's hand and smeared the paint onto his raised nose.

Surprisingly this action only took me about two seconds and not even Jacob had time to react duly.

"Bah, Bells! What was that for?"

He wrinkled his nose in disgust, his eyes focusing so low trying to eye the color at the very tip of his nose that it made him look even more ridiculous than the pink paint already did.

"For your lack of modesty," I said with mock authority in my voice while I proudly regarded my work, beholding it for excellent.

"This is disgusting," Jacob muttered under his breath before he met my gaze again.

I stuck my tongue out before laughing again, the warmth of Jacob's soon following smile pervading the room with the ease and love which radiated from him so much more than from any other person I knew.

* * *

It was not until five years later that I found out the real reason for Jacob's talent in painting nails; a picture of 5-year-old Jake, his long hair in two braids, a red satin scarf around his neck, surrounded by Rachel and Rebecca Black who flashed a triumphant smile towards the camera while their little brother, caught in their middle, looked as if he had his very first out-of-body-experience.

What caught my eye and made me smile to myself were his perfectly polished nails, shiny pink, reflecting the camera's flash.

And the accurate row of gaudy sea urchins on a windowsill in the background.

I kept that discovery a secret, planning to someday simply pinning it at our fridge.

Maybe Valentines Day…


End file.
